Tu Sangre
by Arwencita-Gadriel
Summary: No quiero otra vez separarme de ti, tengo la oportunidad de tenerte, de amarte...[Yaoi]


…: Tu Sangre :…

Artista Lucybell

By Arwencita Gadriel

Pareja: Edward Elric X Roy Mustang 

Dialogo –-

Pensamientos " "

Gesto-Acción /

Desclaimer: Full Metal Alchemist, no me pertenece

-----------------------------------------------

Advertencia: Yaoi: ósea Hombre y Hombre, por donde veas... así q si no te gusta... regresa por donde entraste. No se aceptan reclamos, quedan advertidos todos

-----------------------------------------------

RECOMIENDO QUE BAJEN LA CANCION Y LEAN CONJUNTO CON ELLA...

Fic dedicado a Lau-Hagaren... nena te quiero como no tienes idea... acá va un regalo para ti.

Gracias a Hime-Chan y a Maki por ayudarme en el final :P

A hora si.. Podéis leer

-----------------------------------------------

Él le había dicho a Alphonse que destruiría la puerta, pero como hacerlo, si era la única con la cual podría volver a ver a Edward de nuevo.

Él esperando tantos años con tal de verle, con tal de abrazarle, pero todo se esfumo al ver que él decide marcharse… Otra Vez. Dejándolo solo en aquel mundo, donde ya nada le importaba si no estaba con aquel rubio.

Como podía depender tanto de aquel chiquillo, no, ya no era un chico, ya era un hombre, debía tratarlo como tal.

_Correré el peligro de buscar a ciegas entre tanta luz  
es tu sangre, tu sangre  
y evitar el daño, años, desengaños, todo es tabú  
es tu sangre, tu sangre  
tu olvidas todo_

Por fin pudo ver su rostro otra vez, aunque lo único que se le ocurrió fue decir aquella estupidez por la perdida de su ojo izquierdo /sonrió/ aun así se veía sexy, tal y como lo recordaba, tal y como le gustaba, lo malo es que no sabia si se juntarían otra vez. El se encargaría de cerrar la puerta por el otro lado, pero el lo quería consigo, ni siquiera fue capaz de decirle lo que quería…

Aun sabiendo que Al estaba a su lado, no seria completamente feliz, sin importar nada lo único que deseaba fervientemente era ver a su Taisa, a su Roy Mustang.

Si que era extraño como es que se enamoro, porque de hecho lo estaba, de aquel ser tan presumido, arrogante, cínico, con una mirada siempre burlona, que sin embargo tenia la mejor sonrisa "aunque sarcástica" de todas… y el ya... Ya no lo vería más!

_Correré el peligro de mirar sincero el espejo es...  
es tu sangre, tu sangre  
mariposas en los ojos, nada escoges, no ilumina tu luz_  
_es tu sangre, tu sangre  
tu olvidas todo_

Vi la puerta una vez mas, aquella que debo destruir y así… olvidándome del único medio existencia para ver a full metal nuevamente.

A mi lado, mi antiguo grupo de subordinados juntos con Alex Luis Armstrong y otros oficiales que de momento me dan igual que estén acá.

Llevo mirando aquella entrada... no, no estoy seguro de lo que debo hacer, solo levanto mi mano, con una tremenda opresión en el pecho. "Diablos Mustang, estas matando la única oportunidad en tu vida para ver a la persona que en verdad amas" aun con aquel pensamiento, debo hacerlo.

Cuando estoy apunto de hacer un chasquido con mis guantes, una delicada y suave mano se cierra contra la mía.

De reojo veo que es Hawkeye que me mira con una ligera sonrisa, lo sabe, ella lo sabe, siente mi dolor, mi desesperación por Ed, pero que hacer si ya el regreso a ese mundo.

_Puedes gritar, gritar y no oír tu voz, sin voz, tu voz y la misma fe_

_Puedes gritar, gritar y no oír tu voz, sin voz, tu voz y la misma fe_

Al toca mi hombro pose mi mirada en el, tan concentrado en mirar aquella entrada, que ni cuenta me di que el estaba mirándome.

Se que el no se acuerda de mucho, no se si el puede ver a través de mis ojos todo lo que pasa mi mente, sin embargo el solo sonríe y me abraza.

- Nii-san, lo extrañaras ¿verdad?-

Es increíble mi hermano… ¿como es que lo sabe?

- el también te extrañara y mucho-

- Como es que…-

- Cuando el prometió cerrar la puerta por el otro lado, pude verlo, vi su dolor en aquella promesa realizada, Nii-san ¿tu lo quieres verdad¿Lo quieres mucho?-

Un simple "si" se escapa de mis labios, ni siquiera mi mente lo pensó, solo mi corazón respondió, pero que hacer? El debía estar en este mundo para destruir lo único que lo llevaría a los brazos del hombre que ama.

-Nii-san- susurró con tristeza el menor.

Ahí estaban solos ya no estaban los soldados ya que los dejaron ahí para cerrar la puerta, solo Noa que estaba sosteniendo el cuerpo inerte de Alphonse Heidrich, pero que importaba ella.

_Correré el peligro de buscar a ciegas entre tanta luz  
esta en tu sangre, tu sangre  
y evitar el daño, años, desengaños, todo es tabú  
esta en tu sangre, tu sangre  
tu no sabes nada_

- Taisa- dijo la rubia- ¿porque no va con ellos?-

- Pero- es lo que mas deseo pero no puedo ni siquiera se lo que el piensa de que yo este interesado en el.

- Pero Ud lo quiere, y el también lo quiere-

- ¿que?-

- desde hace años, él se notaba interesado en Ud pero, como siempre, no lo noto y seguía saliendo con cuanta chica le saliese en el camino-

- Riza-

- Estoy segura que el debe estar dudando en cerrar la puerta también-

Riza sujeto con más fuerza su mano

- De verdad Ud. No es feliz aquí si no es con Edward-

-…- nada que puedo decir, claro que quiero ir pero no puedo no, ya no, no hay método-

Se acerca Armstrong

- Mustang hemos visto una de las maquinas que puede llevarlo con Edward, la chica Rockbell la vio y la reparo aun puede ir.

Su vista se paro en la única nave que estaba en condiciones de funcionar, vio como sus subordinados trabajan viendo la maquina, mientras la joven rubia terminaba de arreglarla.

- Esta Lista- Dijo con una gran sonrisa de orgullo- Puede usarla aunque deberán ayudar con algo de alquimia a para poder elevarla-

- vamos taisa, debe apurarse antes de que Ed cierre la puerta por el otro lado- decía Havoc mirando desde el lugar, motivando al pelinegro.

Con un ligero agradecimiento se encamino a la maquina antes de subir Armstrong lo detuviera.

- Yo me encargo de cerrar la puerta desde acá-

- Aja-

- Ud. Encarguese de ser feliz a Ed-

- QUEE!- grito con las mejillas todas rojas

Antes de que pudiera replicar algo más, el abrazo de Riza lo impidió.

- Cuídate mucho Roy- decía al momento de depositar un beso en su mejilla- Nos veremos.

Mire a todos, esos que lloraban como magdalenas… no puede evitar poner mi típica cara-de-dejen-de-fastidiar aunque en el fondo estaba más que feliz por aquella demostración.

Subí en aquella maquina escuchando las instrucciones de Winry, aunque siendo complicadas las memorice. Pronto Estaré contigo Ed-

_Puedes gritar, gritar y no oír tu voz, sin voz, tu voz y la misma fe_

_Puedes gritar, gritar y no oír tu voz, sin voz, tu voz y la misma fe_

- Es hora Al- mi corazón esta triste, sonrió amargamente, por fin estaba con Al pero también quería a Roy, que injusta es la vida en ocasiones mas que en otras.

- Espera un poco mas- decía Al- quizás y si funcione-

- Funcione… ¿que Al?-

Alphonse solo sonríe en complicidad

- Tu solo espera y ya veras-

No entiendo nada.

_Puedes gritar…_

Siento como esta cosa se eleva gracias a la fuerza y alquimia de Armstrong

Si que es difícil manejar esto, por fin entro por la puerta, la nave sufre, muchas convulsiones… pero no importa mientras esta no se desintegre todo estará bien.

Veo como una de las alas se empieza a desprender, siento temor quizás y no lo logre.

" Wa que rayos mustang, El hombre invencible, deja de debatir y caer por una simple ala, aun esta la otra"

Es verdad el llegaría a donde el enano ese a confesar lo que nunca en su vida imagino decir…

Un solo "te amo"

--------

Puedo ver un ligero resplandor en aquel espacio, Al me toma de la mano mientras le gritaba a Noa que se alejara, juntos tomamos el cuerpo de Heidrich y nos resguardamos.

Mi corazón late apresurado y solo escucho un "lo sabia" de parte de mi hermano.

No puedo creer lo que sucede, una de las maquinas traspasa la puerta y cae abruptamente sobre los demás maquinarias, haciendo un sonido fuerte.

- Me acerco junto a Al y podemos ver como la nave en mal estado y empieza a quemarse.

Una fuerza extraña me hace avanzar, mis ojos empiezan a soltar lágrimas que copiosamente caen por mis mejillas.

Ahí entremedio de todo ese destrozo veo salir a Roy Mustang, Con algunas heridas pero por sobretodo una Expresión de satisfacción única que rara vez le he visto.

No puedo evitar correr y abrazarme a el, no puedo creer que este aquí conmigo, el… a quien amo.

Siento que toma mi cara entre sus manos, tratando inútilmente de quitar las lágrimas que caen con más fuerza cada vez, acerca su rostro al mío para finalmente unir nuestros labios.

Aun con mis lágrimas no puede evitar corresponderle, subo mis brazos hacia su cuello y lo abrazo para profundizar mas aquel beso. Mientras que el deposita los suyos en mi cintura para atraerme mas a su cuerpo apreciando así la necesidad de sentirme, lo entiendo puesto que yo igual me siento de la misma manera.

_Puedes gritar, gritar y no oír tu voz, sin voz, tu voz y la misma fe_

Nos separamos un poco, nuestras frentes chocan, "mi Edward", no puedo creer que estoy con el y correspondiéndome, no pierdo tiempo y lo capturo en otro beso, sin embargo… debo decirle.

Entre besos le digo cuanto lo amo y la mayor felicidad del mundo al sentir como el me respondía igual.

Ambos nos miramos, no pude evitar abrazarlo contra mi pecho, por fin juntos.

- eto... Taisa...- me dice mirándome con su rubor

- ya no soy taisa... Ed- le digo mordiéndole la Oreja sensualmente, siento como se estremece-

Me mira completamente avergonzado

- Bueno…Roy…-/aumento su sonrojo/-aun queda destruir esto- dijo apuntando con su mano de metal hacia la puerta

Esboce una ligera sonrisa y entrelace su mano con la Mía

- si que eres bueno, para arruinar los momentos románticos-/sonrisa maliciosa/- pero luego de eso jovencito, nos encargaremos de lo nuestro-

Y sin más lo beso y camino dirección hacia aquella puerta con urgencia para acabar luego llevarse a Ed y ser la persona más feliz del mundo.

----------

Roy… no puedo creer las palabras que me dice, pero lejos de molestarme, me siento completamente feliz... Por fin luego de tanto tiempo, estaba con el… con la persona que mas amaba en este mundo, exceptuando a Al, que era un cariño muy diferente, ya nada podía arruinar el momento…

Veo como llegan los soldados y sacan a los heridos del lugar junto con los cuerpos de los muertos, entre ellos el de Heidrich, que iba al cuidado de su hermano y el de la gitana.

Por fin quedamos solos con Roy… solo lo tomo de la mano y nos dirigimos hasta la salida, llegamos y nos miramos, el me abraza

- Ed… donde esta tu casa- susurra en mi oído besando mis mejillas llegando a mis labios.

Sonrió en respuesta y lo tomo de la mano para guiarlo a la casa donde vivía.

Ambos aun tomados de las manos, caminan en dirección donde por fin podrían entregar su amor luego de años de amar en silencio y entregarse a las riendas del deseo y amor mutuo…

- lo sabia… siempre supe que el regresaría – susurra Al mientras el viento mece su coleta castaña-.

Puedo gritar, gritar… pero ahora sé que me oyes… lo sé porque me miras y tu mirada me devora completamente… más ahora que me besas…

Correré el peligro de buscar a ciegas entre tanta luz… todo porque esto que estoy sintiendo nunca se borré de mi piel…

Roy…

Tu voz sin voz…

Sin necesidad de hablar… acariciando mis mejillas mientras me aferro a tu cuerpo…

Tu labios hurgando bajo mi camisa… no puedo hacer más que suspirar

Puedo gritar, gritar…

"Roy… te amo"

-… Ed… yo también…-.

Fin …-…

Nota Autora:

AHHH... este Fic salió el viernes de la nada ¬¬ taba en cama y aburrida... y q mejor q escribir una linda historia para compartir

Lauu... todito para ti.

waaaa muchas gracias por leer y espero q les guste

muxos besos

...: Ja Nee:...(quien diría q ya me traume con los puntitos jajajajjaja )


End file.
